


kiss your heart, kiss my heart

by paradoxikay



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, mostly fluff though!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxikay/pseuds/paradoxikay
Summary: Kissing Misaki will always be one of Saruhiko's favorite things.





	kiss your heart, kiss my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sarumi Fest 2019, day 6: clans/powers/ **colors**.

The first time Saruhiko kisses anyone, it’s in his and Misaki’s new hideout, the one-room apartment they’ve rented for just the two of them. Misaki’s leaning on his shoulders and it feels so natural to turn his head and capture Misaki’s ear-to-ear grin with his own mouth.

Misaki stops smiling then, but when he pulls away he looks more awed than upset. That brief kiss wasn’t enough and Saruhiko wants another, wants  _ more _ , but he holds himself together until Misaki leans in, blushing like crazy, and hesitantly presses their lips together. His nails are digging into Saruhiko’s shoulders and Saruhiko’s glasses are getting in the way and it’s awkward and fumbling and  _ perfect _ . 

Saruhiko never wants it to end, but they both have to breathe at some point, and Misaki has a million half-asked questions about whether this means they’re…?

“Yes,” Saruhiko says to each and every one, “yes,  _ yes _ ,” because it doesn’t matter what word Misaki can’t bring himself to say as long as they’re together, the two of them against the world. Partners, boyfriends - they can be whatever Misaki wants to call them. Saruhiko doesn’t care.

He just wants another kiss.

* * *

 

Saruhiko and Misaki take Mikoto’s hands, are engulfed in flames that don’t burn, and come out unscathed except for the matching brand-like markings on their chests. They were already partners, boyfriends even, but these marks prove that they’re in this together. 

“They’re almost like… engagement rings, or something!” Misaki says in the privacy of their apartment. “Don’t you think so?” Something flashy like that doesn’t appeal to Saruhiko, but they have something even better. Something permanent.

When Misaki reaches for Saruhiko he yanks his hand back like he’s been burned as soon as skin touches skin. He shakes out his fingers, and Saruhiko reaches to touch his cheek, where a warm sensation bloomed from the brief touch. 

“The hell was that?!” Misaki wants to know, but Saruhiko thinks he might understand it.

“Here.” He reaches out a hand, and Misaki gingerly accepts it. There’s that same warm feeling wherever they touch, not like fire but something gentler; something… nice. Touching Misaki feels  _ right _ . There’s a sense of completeness, the Red that burns under their skin flowing from him to Misaki and back again, as though by touching each other they’ve completed a circuit.

If it feels this good just holding hands, Saruhiko wants to know how other things feel. He proceeds to conduct several thorough tests, and by the time he’s done showering Misaki in kisses he’s come to the conclusion that there’s nothing better.

* * *

 

(Fighting Misaki doesn’t feel right at all.

Oh, it feels  _ good _ , Saruhiko won’t deny that. It feels so good to let loose in a way he can’t against anyone else, getting Misaki’s attention with aura and knives instead of kisses - but it doesn’t feel right. The Red in him reaches out, longingly, for the Red in Misaki, and not even Saruhiko’s Blue can keep it in check. 

It works to his advantage, his Red hitting twice as hard against Misaki, who can’t put up a proper defense against it. But sometimes all Saruhiko really wants to do is throw down his saber and just touch Misaki, skin against skin.

He gave up so many things when he left HOMRA, and most of them are Misaki.)

* * *

 

They’re back together again, after years of fighting that even Saruhiko can’t fully justify, and Misaki breaks their first makeup kiss to look at Saruhiko with his face all scrunched up in distaste.

“You feel different,” he says, and grabs Saruhiko’s hand to prove his point. The easy warmth that once flowed between them is gone, and now that his attention’s been drawn to it, Saruhiko can feel the reason why. What’s left of his Red is tempered somewhat by his Blue, disrupted by the electric-sharp tingle of Green. He and Misaki aren’t the same color anymore, not really. Soon they won’t be any color at all.

Saruhiko cradles Misaki’s face in his hands, focuses past the swirl of aura to the way Misaki’s skin feels the same as ever. There’s still a kind of warmth, especially when he blushes at the scrutiny. It’s not the same. Things are never going to be the same - or maybe they’re going right back to how they used to be, before two dumb kids got in way over their heads.

But kissing Misaki will always be one of Saruhiko’s favorite things, no matter how different it feels now.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://enbynoctis.tumblr.com) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/paradoxikay)


End file.
